Dragon Ball UA: Havoc brought by Goku!
by ltj056
Summary: With the announcement of erasure in the tournament, the universes blame Goku. But is he to blame? Should he be blamed?


**Hello! Wasn't expecting something like this, were ya? This story is essentially my take on how the Goku situation in the tournament of power will go. Here, you're going to see changes that I think were warranted. In the anime and manga, it was stated that the universe were going to be erased anyway and that Goku gave one universe a fighting chance. This, in my opinion, was** _ **NOT**_ **a good decision. Why? Because it destroyed any chance of character development for Goku and made the other gods come off as idiots. I get that that was intentional, since we'd feel less sad for them. But, that was not smart if they wanted us to feel sad for them anyway. I just don't see why anyone on the writing team thought that that was a good idea. Sometimes less is more. That essential means in writing that sometimes you should stop adding things somewhere or else you'll go too far. Also, it felt like something added in the last second. Like the writers were so afraid of the fans to make the hero in a position of villainy that they made a rushed change. Considering how some people on the internet are, I can't be mad about it. Enough about that, let's get started! Also there are no fights in this story.**

In a blue room with columns and a square stone floor, The Grand Priest was hovering with a professional look on his face, "The Zenos believed that the tournament would be boring without significant stakes. So, we came to a decision."

"The losing universes will be erased!" The Grand Priest announced.

The deities of the universes were all shocked. There were sudden feelings of dread throughout the room. In U7's stand, Beerus smacked Goku on the head, "OW! That hurt, Lord Beerus."

Beerus grabbed Goku by the neck, "Trust me, I want to do far worse."

Mr. Satan, who was rubbing the belly of a fat, pink blob wearing a purple cape and black clothes, looked to Whis with a confused look, "Erased?"

"When a universe is erased, it becomes nothing." Whis answered with his casual demeanor.

Satan fainted and Gohan grew a stern look. Elder Kai rose his voice, "Pardon me, Grand Priest?"

The Grand Priest turned to Elder Kai, "Speak."

"When the universes are erased, what will be become of the GoDs and the Kais who watch over them?"

"Why they will be erased too, of course." He gestured to Whis, "All, but the Angels."

Beerus turned to Whis with a shocked expression, "W-Whis?!"

In U6's stand, Champa turned wide-eyed to Vados, "Vados?!"

Both Vados and Whis laughed off the cries. In U11's stand, Belmond was gripping his hands, "That cursed Son Goku. Bringing erasure to all the universes, simply for a decent battle?!"

Khai just sighed, "How idiotic was Beerus to not destroy that mortal."

Toppo, who was wearing a black cloak, was staring the Saiyan down with a look of disgust, "He is truly an evil that must be dealt with."

In U9's stand, Roh was staring down the Zenos with a terrified look, "Does that mean that the universe that loses the exhibition round gets erased?!"

The Grand Priest just shook his head, "No. The exhibition round was made to show the future Zeno a martial arts battle."

Roh, Sidra, and the Trio De Dangers just grew relieved looks. Meanwhile, Mojito was just frowning, 'Damnit.'

In U3's stand, Ea was looking at Kampari, "Did you know of the universe erasure?"

"No, this is the first I've heard of it."

Mosco turned to Kampari, "BEEP!"

Kampari nodded, "We should prepare the emergency erasure protocol."

In U2's stand, Helles had a very worried look, "My beautiful U2...erased."

Peru just gripped his fist, "That Son Goku will pay for this!"

Helles gripped her fist, "Indeed, as beautiful as he looks, he still poses a threat."

Sour just sighed, "We should prepare the Maiden Squadron."

In U10's stand, Gowasu sighed, "We are doomed. With Son Goku, Vegeta, and that Trunks boy, we stand no chance."

Rumsshi was gripping his trunk, "Unbelievable! Why must this happen to us!"

Gowasu gave Rumsshi a glare, "If you weren't so lazy, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Rumsshi turned to Gowasu with anger, "Why you!"

Cus just got between them with a protein shake and a cup of tea, "Let's try to be friendly to each other and we'll be okay."

Before anyone else could say anything, The Grand Priest spoke, "U1, U5, U8, and U12 are exempt from the tournament."

On U8's stand, a Kai in a white outfit sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. I almost did something humiliating."

U8's GoD, a fox man with multiple tails, stared at his kai with an awkward glance, "Indeed. Grand Priest! Why are we exempt from the tournament?"

Grand Priest just hovered down, "The Zenos believed it would have been a gigantic waste if we erased all but one universe in the tournament. Therefore, universes with a mortal level of seven or higher are exempt from the tournament."

In U4's stand, Quitela was wide-eyed and grabbed Kuru by the neck, "This is all your fault?!"

Kuru was shocked, "My fault?! You're the one who mostly plays Cats VS Rats all day!"

Cognic just grabbed their heads, "Enough! Blaming each other is not going to get U4 out of the tournament."

Quitela kicked Cognic in the stomach with no effect, "Easy for you to say!"

In U1's stand, A chubby, female angel smiled in agreement, "It would appear that you are in father's and Lord Zenos good graces, Lord Iwne."

Iwne, a short-man with a black,furry face, smiled, "Thank goodness."

A pink kai was standing there, "We should take pride in the fact our mortal level is high enough to please Zeno."

In U5's stand, a weird, brown fishman thing wearing a GoD uniform sighed, "Why must the Zenos do something so terrible? Especially for something as fruitless as entertainment."

A very masculine, female Angel turned to him, "Careful, Lord Arack, you could anger them with such statements."

A chubby, pink Kai nodded her head, "We should be thankful that we aren't being forced to participate."

Arack sighed, "Still."

In U12's stand, a blue, fish like GoD was smirking, "Guess that goes to show U12's superiority. Still, wouldn't have minded watching our warriors battle in the tournament."

A chubby, green Kai just turned to him shocked, "Is your petty boredom that great?!" 

The Angel, a chubby woman, kept a casual demeanor, "I am inclined to agree with Agu, Lord Geene."

Geene just crossed his arms and 'tch'ed, "I guess watching the tournament would be alright."

Back in U9's stand, Bergamo was staring at Goku with anger, "Let's just do this."

Goku saw Bergamo was about to jump down and went down to the arena as well. The Grand Priest saw this and raised his hand into the air, "The battle between Son Goku of U7 and Bergamo of U9 is about to begin."

Goku smirked and turned Super Saiyan and Bergamo just growled, then bowed down, "Gods of the universes, hear me!" 

Goku just had a shocked look on his face and everyone was eyeing the wolf fighter with interest, "Our universes have been put into danger by this man!"

Bergamo pointed at Goku, "Our universes would have existed peacefully, if it weren't for his blood lust."

Beerus was just watching with annoyance, "Sharp tongued bastard."

Elder Kai just had a stern look, "He's not wrong. Goku did ask for the Omni-Kings to hold this tournament."

Whis signed, "Regretfully so, Milord. We did warn Goku not to remind Zeno, but he wanted to fight that badly."

Gohan tightened his fist, "It's not Dad's fault that Zeno thought of erasing the universes."

Beerus sneered, "Your father probably won't even think that highly of it. If anything, it'll excite him even more."

The other Gods started to whisper to each other and Bergamo turned to Goku, "That's the least you deserve, bastard." 

Goku just put on a stern face, "Bring it on! The more against me, the harder I'll fight. So if the other universes want to fight me, bring it on!"

Gohan facepalmed and Beerus just kept an annoyed tone, "Told ya."

Bergamo just grew angrier, "You really are a villain, aren't you?"

The Grand Priest rose up, "Ready?" 

Bergamo and Goku just stared at each other and waited, "Begin!"

 **And that's that! If it seems rather rushed,that's because it kinda was. I have to admit about not giving my A-game here. This was more or less a smaller, insignificant change and I wanted to finish this quickly. I went back and made sure my grammar was good, sure, but I didn't really want to spend too much time here. Especially for something that didn't really affect my enjoyment of the arc.**

 **With that said, I haven't gotten many voters on my RWBY parody poll. I have to ask for someone to vote on it. I really need to make certain whether or not it's a good idea. Why? Well. Most stories made to poke fun at shows the writer doesn't like tend to be the worst fanfictions. Like, the absolute worst pieces of trash on this site. Regardless of whether or not their parodies. I want to discuss my problems with RWBY, but I want to do it in a fun way. I want to be as respectful to people who do like the show as I can vote or you could just put it in your review or PM about it. Anything would be appreciated.**

 **I suppose I should give an update on other stories. Mettaton's date is in development, but I don't give it much time in favor of my DBS stories. The next chapter of the tournament of power is in development, I'm hoping to have it done by the end of next week. U9's recruitment chapter is in development to, but I can't give a clear estimate as to when it will be finished. Haven't gotten started on the next chapter of MR yet and MF I have been holding off.**

 **And my Death Battle stories? I have came to the conclusion of putting them on hiatus or just stop making them all together. Compared to anything else, I have lost my passion for writing it. That doesn't mean I don't like the show anymore. I actually liked Raven VS Twilight, but dear lord did the MLP haters really have to be so….immature about it. I get bronies can get annoying, but still some were just insufferable.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this and I hope that you enjoy future stories. As always, constructive criticism, and advice, are welcomed!**


End file.
